El amor comienza
by Iruna
Summary: Serie de viñetas de cómo Harry y Ginny comenzaron a enamorarse y a sentir algo más el uno por el otro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: **

_Cuando el sol nos da en la cara_

_Aunque afuera está lloviendo._

…

Hermione suspiraba mientras miraba por la ventana sin que sus ojos observaran ningún punto en especial. La lluvia caía con fuerza fuera del castillo y gotas de agua chocaban contra el cristal. El mal tiempo había bajado los ánimos de los estudiantes, que se refugiaban en las salas comunes o comedores e, incluso Hermione, que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos mientras veía la lluvia caer, no tenía ninguna gana de hacer la tarea de ese día.

- ¿En qué estás pensando Hermione?

Asustada, giró la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró a Harry y Ginny, mojados de arriba debajo de pie junto a ella.

- ¿Y vosotros de dónde salís?

- De los jardines. Digamos… que la lluvia nos pilló un poco lejos de aquí.- Dijo Harry mientras el Ginny se miraban cómplicemente.

- Mejor no pregunto ¿verdad?

- Mejor…-Decía Ginny que aun reía.- Yo voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme porque no quiero resfriarme. Y tú,- Dijo mirando a Harry y acercándose más a él.- Deberías hacer lo mismo, porque como te pongas malo no vas a poder disfrutar de tu novia como es debido.

- Bueno… en ese caso…

Harry tenía la boca peligrosamente cerca de la de Ginny. Parecía que nunca se cansaba de besarla.

- Ejem…- Los dos miraron a Hermione.- No quiero parecerme a Ron, pero si no os cambiáis acabaréis los dos en la enfermería de verdad.

- Hermione tiene razón. Luego nos vemos.- Dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

- ¿Un día estupendo no crees?

Hermione volvió a mirar por la ventana y después a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tu has visto la que está cayendo?

- Sí ¿y?

- Que… hace un día horroroso, nublado, con aire y con mucha lluvia…

- Bah, no creo que sea tan malo.- Dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Pero que…?

Harry la miró sin entender y Hermione comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estas… realmente feliz ¿verdad?

- Pues…

- Vamos Harry, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás te había visto tan positivo, despreocupado… y me alegro mucho, de verdad.

- ¿Se nota mucho que estoy…?

- Dilo, feliz.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a ponerse rojo. Era evidente que no estaba muy acostumbrado a estas conversaciones sobre sus sentimientos.

- Y no me equivoco si digo que tiene bastante que ver con cierta pelirroja ¿no es así?

- ¿Alguna vez te equivocas Hermione?- Dijo contento al pensar en Ginny.

Hermione se levantó y se puso frente a Harry. Sus ojos verdes brillaban maravillosamente más que nunca. Ese brillo especial que sólo tienen las personas enamoradas. En el fondo Hermione sentía envidia de su amigo, del sentimiento de euforia que debía sentir cuando estaba con Ginny, de lo que debía sentir al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

- Me alegro muchísimos por ti, Harry, en serio. Sabía que Ginny era la indicada para hacerte feliz.

- Es que tú eres muy lista.

- Y ahora vete de una vez a cambiarte ¡Estás empapado! ¿Se puede saber dónde habéis estado?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. No podía dejar de hacerlo cada vez que pensaba en los ratos que pasaba junto a su novia…

…

_- Ya queda poco, tranquila._

_- Yo estoy muy tranquila, Harry._

_El moreno le agarraba de la mano mientras la guiaba por el Bosque Prohibido y se alejaban cada vez más del castillo._

_- ¿Seguro?- Harry la miró de reojo.- ¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara?_

_- ¿No crees que estamos llegando muy lejos?_

_Harry se paró en seco y la miró muy serio, intentando disimular lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo por dentro._

_- ¿Tienes miedo?_

_- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.- ¡Claro que no!_

_- No me lo puedo creer…- Seguía diciendo Harry haciendo caso omiso a su novia.- Ginny Weasley está asustada…_

_- Te he dicho que no tengo miedo.- Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo._

_- ¡Ouch!- Harry se reía._

_- Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido y tiene ese nombre por una rezón._

_- Ya, pero eso de seguir las reglas no va conmigo y… creía que contigo tampoco mucho._

_- En cualquier otro momento me hubiese dado igual, pero ahora… Harry, si nos pillan aquí nos castigarán.- Ginny se puso ligeramente roja.- y todo ese tiempo lo desaprovecharemos limpiando vitrinas en vez de estando juntos._

_- ¿Lo que quieres decir es que…?_

_Ginny resopló sin poder creer lo poco que pillaba el amor de su vida las indirectas sobre ese tema._

_- Pues que… con mis estudios de los TIMOS y tus castigos tenemos mucho menos tiempo para estar juntos del que me gustaría y no quiero tener otra razón para no poder verte._

_Harry se acercó a ella sonriéndole. Era raro lo cómodo que se sentía estando con ella. Daba igual la situación que fuese o lo mal que se le diese a el hablar de esos temas. No sabía como ni por qué, pero con ella se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta estar conmigo?_

_Ginny rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su novio._

_- Como si no lo supieses…_

_- Bueno, siempre está bien que te lo recuerden._

_Se acercó a ella y la beso lenta y tiernamente. La besó tan tímidamente como se había imaginado mil veces los últimos meses que sería su primer beso. Y ella le respondía gustosamente hasta que un trueno les volvió a la realidad._

_- Vamos.- Dijo Harry mientras le volvía a agarrar de la mano.- Quiero que veas esto antes de que empiece a llover._

_Siguieron andando durante un par de minutos hasta que Harry se paró y le señaló un punto con la mirada. Para cuando Ginny se dio cuenta qué estaba mirando ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos había un pequeño estanque donde un unicornio y su cría bebían agua atentos de que nadie los viese._

_- Harry es… Precioso…_

_La pelirroja dio un paso hacia delante, pero el ruido provocó que los unicornios se diesen cuenta de que no estaban solos y se fueran corriendo en menos de dos segundos._

_- Lo tuyo no es la sigileza.- Rió Harry._

_- Lo siento._

_- No pasa nada, la primera vez que yo los vi aquí también se asustaron y se fueron. Desde entonces vengo con la capa de invisibilidad para que no me descubran._

_Harry se sentó en un tronco cercano mientras sonreía._

_- ¿Sabes? Mi patronus en un unicornio._

_- ¿En serio?- Se sorprendió Harry que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta._

_- Sí. Desde que el año pasado nos enseñaste a convocarlo me gustan más._

_- Por eso te he traído aquí. Bueno, más o menos._

_Ginny lo miraba sin entender._

_- Una vez aquí logré convocar un patronus tan poderoso que ahuyentó a más de cien dementotes. Quiero que lo intentes._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿La verdad? Ha sido una escusa que le he dicho a tu hermano para poder estar contigo toda la tarde sin que ponga pegas._

_Ginny se echó a reír. Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que Harry Potter le estaría mintiendo a su incondicional amigo por una chica, no se lo hubiese creído._

_- Así que… esto es como una especia de clase particular._

_- Podría decirse así.- Dijo el chico al levantarse para abrazar a Ginny._

_- Entonces, tú eres mi profesor._

_- Correcto señorita Weasley._

_Con cada frase que decían se acercaban más el uno al otro, poco a poco, lentamente…_

_- Entonces tendré que esforzarme porque no me gustaría suspender su asignatura._

_- Cómo hacer feliz al niño que vivió, así se llama la clase._

_- ¿Sí? – Los dos estaban ya a una distancia peligrosa, muy cerca el uno del otro.- ¿Y podría hacer yo algo para subir nota?_

_- Relacionarse con el profesor, sin duda._

_- Como por ejemplo… ¿Así?_

_Ginny se acercó a él y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla._

_- Diez puntos más para Griffindor…_

_Fue lo último que dijeron antes de besarse. Y esta vez no había ternura que valiese o vergüenza que importase. Se besaron fuerte y apasionadamente, como llevaban esperando todo el día desde que habían puesto un pie fuera de la cama. _

_Y aunque el cielo comenzó a descargar agua fuertemente a ellos no les importó._

_Porque mientras todo Hogwarts corría dentro del castillo y maldecía la lluvia y el día tan espantoso que había salido. Ellos, simplemente, se olvidaban del mundo mientras se besaban._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

_Cuando tiemblan como hojas_

_Nuestra piel y nuestro aliento_

_El amor comienza._

…

Por más vueltas que le daba, seguía sin verle ningún sentido. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo y por más veces que lo pensaba no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Ginny siempre había sido Ginny, pero ahora era… Ginny…

Ya ni tenía sentido lo que decía…

Ron roncó en la cama de al lado y le sacó de sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría últimamente con Ginny, y que su hermano fuese su mejor amigo no mejoraba las cosas. Ya no podía ni hablar de chicas con Ron. Bueno, era cierto que ellos no hablaban mucho de sus sentimientos y todas esas cosas, pero es que ya no podía ni preguntarle su opinión a su mejor amigo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Ron y pudo contemplar por la ventana el jardín de La Madriguera ligeramente nevado y las hojas de los árboles temblar por el viento.

La imagen de Ginny le vino a la cabeza y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Era extraña la sensación que tenía cuando pensaba en ella, cuando la hablaba, cuando la tocaba…

Nunca pensó que tener un gusano en la cabeza le resultaría tan agradable. El pequeño roce de los dedos de Ginny en su nuca le habían hecho estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza y no había podido dejar de pensar en ese instante ni un solo momento. Ni podía dejar de temblar cada vez que recordaba a Ginny rozando su piel.

Era completamente diferente a lo que sentía con cualquier otra persona y lo que no entendía era por qué sólo desde hacía meses lo sentía.

Otro ronquido de Ron volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella si no quería acabar loco y con un ojo morado.

Se puso las gafas y bajó a la cocina. Necesitaba despejarse…

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie y no pudo evitar pararse en el rellano del primer piso, delante de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Ginny. Se dio cuenta que nunca había estado dentro, ni siquiera lo había visto desde fuera. Y se preguntó cómo sería. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que sería igual que ella, sencillo y extraordinario a la vez.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, y cruzó el cuarto de estar hasta llegar a la cocina. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas dejándole ver perfectamente en la noche. Se acercó al fregadero y cogió un vaso de agua fría.

Pero su cabeza seguía diciendo "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…" cada segundo. Lo suyo ya era de psiquiátrico.

- ¿Harry?

Lo dicho, de psiquiátrico, porque ya hasta escuchaba su voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Tenía sed.- Contestó inconsciente

Vale, se le podía estar yendo un poco la cabeza, pero aun no mantenía conversaciones el solo. Se di ola vuelta y se la encontró de frente, al pie de la escalera, mirándole. No podía dejar de pensar lo hermosa que se veía así, en pijama, despeinada y bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

"¡Basta Harry!"- Se dijo a si mismo.

- ¿Tenías sed? Busca una escusa mejor, Harry….- Decía mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Me has pillado. No podía dormir.

- ¿Los ronquidos de Ron?

- Exacto.- Cogió su vaso de aguay se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Porque no tienes a nadie que ronque en tu cuarto.

- No, y con la única persona que suelo dormir es con Hermione, pero no ronca. Aunque alguna palabra en voz alta si que dice cuando duerme.

- ¿Algo así como "¡No profesora McGonagall, no puede ponerme un uno!"?

Ginny rió y Harry con ella, le encantaba sacarle una sonrisa de la boca.

- Más bien cosas como "¡Será hija de mala bruja!" o "¡Aléjate de él!". Y no creo que se lo diga a nuestra profesora de transformaciones…

Ginny le lanzó una mirada a Harry haciéndole entender que el nombre de la persona a la que Hermione hablaba así en sueños empezaba por "Lav" y terminaba por "ender".

- Si te digo la verdad.- Continuó Ginny.- No podía dormir y me entró hambre.

Se acercó a uno de los armarios de la cocina y sacó de él una caja de metal llena de galletas con pequeños trocitos de chocolate.

- Mi madre me riñe porque dice que engordan un montón y yo me como muchas, pero están buenísimas y no me puedo resistir a ellas.- Dijo con simpleza mientras le ofrecía a Harry una de sus pequeñas tentaciones.

Harry cogió una mientras la observaba. Miles de chica preocupándose por su aspecto y ella preocupada porque su madre no le riñese por comerlas.

- No te preocupes por eso, estás muy bien.

Lo dijo sin pensar y se puso rojo nada más decirlo. Ginny puso una expresión rara en la cara que no supo interpretar y después le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Eso ha sido un piropo?

- Creo que un intento de ello…

- Ya me parecía a mí.

Se llevó una galleta a la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Se quedó callada, seria, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina a escasos centímetros de él.

Harry la miraba, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio y el único ruido que interrumpía los pensamientos de los dos eran los pequeños mordiscos a esas galletas de chocolate de las que Harry ahora se estaba volviendo adicto.

No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban… era extraño el silencio tan calmado y cómodo que se había producido entre los dos. Y de nuevo comenzó a tener esos pensamientos que hacía ya un rato le habían desvelado en la habitación de su amigo.

La miró y volvió a pensar en ella, en su pelo, en sus ojos, en sus pecas, en sus labios… y el simple hecho de imaginarse cómo sería besarla ahí mismo y en ese preciso instante, con las ganas contenidas que tenía, hicieron que otra vez un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, donde Ginny le había rozado con los dedos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, yo… eh…

- Estás pálido.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a él, mirándole detenidamente a los ojos. Alzó la mano y recorrió la mejilla de Harry en unos segundos que a él se le hicieron días. Su piel se calentaba al solo roce de los dedos de la pelirroja y le hacían viajar a un mundo hasta hacía poco desconocido.

Puso su mano en la frente del chico y se quedó unos instantes quieta, mirándole, viendo como él le devolvía la mirada.

Entonces Harry observó cómo ella hacía una mueca mientras dejaba de mirarle para posar ahora su mirada en las baldosas del suelo, la cuales parecían en ese momento lo más interesante del mundo para Ginny.

- Parece que no tienes fiebre, estás… perfecto.

El ambiente se tensó de pronto. Ginny se alejó de él y Harry notó un pinchazo en el pecho cuando dejó de rozarle.

- Es muy tarde.- Decía Ginny a toda prisa.- Será mejor que me valla a la cama o terminaré comiéndome toda la caja de galletas.

Se acercó al armario, metió la caja dentro y se apresuró a ir a las escaleras, subirlas lo más disimuladamente corriendo que pudo y desaparecer en la oscuridad del primer piso.

Y ahí estaba Harry, solo, con un trozo de galleta en la mano e imaginándose lo que le hubiese gustado coger a Ginny, abrazarla, acariciarla y besarla… Encima de la mesa si hacía falta. Pero una cosa no podía ocultar: su piel llamaba a la de Ginny esperando el roce desesperada, porque había probado sólo un poco, y necesitaba más.

………………

_¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué ahora que le estaba dejando atrás en sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué Hermione la ilusionaba diciendo que Harry sentía cosas por ella? Y peor aun… ¿Por qué su corazón le decía que todo eso era cierto? Que la carne se le ponía de gallina cada vez que ella le tocaba, que se fijaba en ella, en su cuerpo, en su mirada. Mejor aun, que la miraba…_

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_¿Y porqué ella no podía evitar dejar de pensar en él después de tanto tiempo? Porque aunque quisiera negarlo, si Harry decía una sólo sílaba que le demostrase su amor, ella dejaba todo su mundo por estar con él._

_Pero no, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza si no quería sufrir más._

"_Sólo eres Ginny, nada más que Ginny"_

_Y ahí estaba, en la última escalera sentada, mirándole dejar un vaso de agua en el fregadero y sin poder evitar sentirse enamorada._

* * *

**_Hola a todos!!! _**

**_Muchas gracias por dejar reviews y espero que lo sigaís haciendo dándome vuestra opinión. En fin, este capítulo es el resultado de otra clase más de filosofía y es que... prefiero hacer esto que escuchar los desvaríos de Aristóteles sobre el mundo. Pues eso, espero que me dejeís vuestra opinión y espero que os guste, porque este cap no me resultó nada fácil..._**

**Tardaré un poco en subir el próximo cap porque empiezo los exámenes, pero espero "veros" pronto. Un saludo y GRACIAS!!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

_Cuando el gris se vuelve rosa_

_Y una imagen pensamiento_

…

_Aquella tarde Harry estaba muy cansado. El entrenamiento de quidditch había sido duro y no podía dar un paso más. Caminaba por un pasillo desierto del séptimo piso arrastrando los pies a cada paso. Se paró un segundo y se apoyó en la pared esperando calmar un poco el cansancio. Suspiró. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del contacto con la fría piedra del castillo._

_- Estabas aquí…_

_Abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó esa voz, perteneciente a la persona con la que llevaba soñando día sí y día también desde hacía semanas._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?- Preguntó confusa._

_Ginny se acercó lenta pero decidida hasta él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos._

_- Te estaba esperando._

_- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó aun sin entender._

_Ginny le abrazaba mientras le sonreía como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Acercó más su cuerpo a el de Harry haciendo que se pusiera tenso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada le besó dejándole sin palabras. Y después de unos segundos de estar aturdido empezó a besarla con tanta pasión como lo hacía ella._

_Pero su momento de felicidad terminó enseguida cuando, sin saber de dónde, apareció Ron con un bate de quidditch en la mano y una cara de enfado que expresaba que quería tener con él algo más que unas cuantas palabras amistosas._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?!_

_- Esto… Ron… yo…- Intentaba explicarse Harry en cuanto vio a su amigo después de tardar un segundo en separarse de Ginny._

_- ¿Tú, qué? ¡Es mi hermana, Harry! ¡MI hermana!_

_- ¡Oye!- Gritó Ginny enfurecida.- ¡El que seas mi hermano no significa que Harry y yo no podamos ser novios!_

_La pelirroja se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo fuertemente y Harry cada vez entendía menos…_

_- ¿Novios? ¿Quienes?_

_Ron y Ginny le miraron como si acabase de decir la tontería más grande del mundo, pero otra vez, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Ron se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al más puro estilo muggle tirándolo al suelo._

_- ¡Harry!- Gritó Ginny._

_Pero no podía abrir los ojos. ¡Ron le acababa de pegar un puñetazo! Y Ginny lo acababa de besar… ¡Y qué beso!_

_- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!_

…

- Harry…

- ¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con la misma pelirroja de hacía unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido y cara preocupada. Miró a su alrededor y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido en un sillón de la sala común.

- Por fin te despiertas, llevo un buen rato llamándote.

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó mientas se incorporaba en el sillón.

- Sí. Ni te has dado cuenta.- Rió Ginny.- ¿Qué estabas soñando?- Preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque has pasado de tener una cara de felicidad a tener una muy seria en menos de dos segundos. ¿Con qué soñabas?

- Con… tú hermano.

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras entrecerraba los ojos y después se rió a carcajadas ante el asombro de Harry.

- ¿Ni siquiera en eso eres como los demás chicos? En vez de soñar con chicas sueñas con mi hermano. No si ya decía yo que tanto tiempo juntitos los dos…

- ¡Oye!- Exclamó divertido mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cara que la pelirroja esquivó perfectamente.- No en ese sentido que tu piensas. He soñado que se enfadaba conmigo y me pegaba un puñetazo.

- ¿Por qué iba a querer pegarte Ron?

- Pues… porque… no sé… ya ni mi acuerdo, era un sueño. Bueno… ¿Qué querías?

- A ti.

Harry la miró intensamente mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora a causa de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Ginny. ¿A él? ¿Le quería a él? Espera… ¿Seguía soñando?

- Bueno, más bien a tu escoba.- Dijo la pelirroja sin darle importancia.

No, no estaba soñando, estaba en la realidad de siempre…

- ¿Mi escoba?

- Sí… es que…

Ginny se acercó a él como si fuese a contarle el secreto mejor guardado de la historia y el corazón de Harry volvió a despertar ante la cercanía de la chica.

- Necesito un favor. Me preguntaba si me dejarías la Saeta de Fuego.

- ¿Para qué?

- Mi escoba es un poco… vieja y me gustaría entrenar con una un poco más rápida. Y… si no te importa…- Ginny se acercó un poco más a él.- Me gustaría que me enseñaras algunos trucos para volar más rápido con la escoba.

- Claro, pero… ¿Por qué te comportas como si esto fuese un secreto?

- Porque lo es.

Ginny se separó de él y se sentó a su lado dejando triste al pequeño monstruo de Harry.

- No quiero que Ron se entere y se enfade porque no le pedí ayuda a él y bla… bla… bla… ya sabes cómo es con estas cosas y más ahora que sigue enfadado por lo del otro día. Ya sabes… cuando nos visteis a Dean y mi… bueno…

- Sí, sí, lo recuerdo…

Cómo no recordarlo. Esa imagen lo llevaba torturando desde hacía semanas cada noche cuando soñaba, cada rato libre que dejaba volar su imaginación, cada vez que los veía juntos. Siempre la misma imagen. Ginny, la Ginny que suspiraba por él, besando a otro y sin importarle lo que pensara Harry… Y él todos los días pensando en esa imagen que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Porque no entendía por qué no podía sacarse ese momento de la cabeza.

Ginny seguía hablando de su pelea con Ron, o eso creía Harry, porque la verdad es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención. La miraba a ella, a su pelo rojo, a sus ojos marrones, a su pequeña nariz, a sus pecas esparcidas por la cara, a sus labios…

¿Cómo no iba a volverle loco esa imagen si solo con verla te entraban ganas de besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla escapar nunca?

- Harry, ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó dejando a un lado su pelea con Ron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me has hecho ni caso. ¿En que pensabas?

- En… como ayudarte a volar más rápido.- Mintió Harry.

- Sé que me estás mintiendo Potter.- Ginny se levantó y le miró.- Pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.- Dijo riendo.- ¿Vamos?

Ginny le tendió la mano con una sonrisa en la cara a la que Harry estaba empezando a no poder resistirse, porque con ella se iría a cualquier lado.

- ¿A dónde?

- No querrás volar con la escoba aquí dentro…

- No…

Le sonrió y se levantó del sillón para darle la mano. Y aunque creía que para ella no significaba nada ese gesto, a él hacía que su monstruito interior saltase de alegría.

Pero lo que Harry no sabía era que Ginny no necesitaba aprender a volar mejor, porque ya sabía hacerlo bastante bien. Lo que necesitaba era tener una escusa para estar con él…

Y aunque Harry odiaba esos sueños en los que Ron le perseguía con un bate, le pegaba un puñetazo o le hacía polvo las costillas por estar con su hermana pequeña, también tenía otros en los que por ese pasillo no entraba nadie, en el que él y Ginny estaban solos, en el que le decía cuanto quería estar con ella y en el que la besaba como nunca había besado a nadie.

Y esos pequeños sueños, convertía la vida de Harry en un poquito menos gris y un poquito más de color de rosa.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**Por fin terminé los exámenes y no podía resistirlo más: ayer en el primer ratito libre que tube escribí esto. Se que es muy corto, peeeeeero estaba demasiado cansada del estudio como para hacer algo mejor... De todo modos espero que os haya gustado a todos y me encantaría asber vuestra opinión así que... un review a un "clik" de distancia jeje. Muchas gracias a las personas que de normal me los escriben y... hasta el próximo cap!!**

**Un beso!!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

_Cuando asoman las cosquillas_

_Como auroras de aire y fuego_

_El amor comienza_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", destruyese al mago más tenebroso y malvado de todos los tiempos. Los magos y brujas de Inglaterra, junto con los de otras partes del mundo, intentaban recomponer su vida y volver a la normalidad. Las cicatrices que habían quedado de la guerra poco a poco se iban cerrando, incluidas las de la familia Weasley.

Todos ellos, aun con el recuerdo de la guerra presente, intentaban volver a la vida normal, si es que alguna vez la habían tenido, pues muchos de ellos no conocían su vida sin Voldemort. Aun así, el ánimo no flaqueaba, y aunque les costaba superarlo, poco a poco volvía a aparecer sonrisas en la cara de todos ellos.

En la de todos menos en la de cierto pelirrojo que aunque volvía a sonreír, todo el mundo sabía que jamás volvería a ser el mismo después de perder a la mitad de sí mismo.

Era una cálida tarde de mediados de agosto. Había tanto silencio que La Madriguera parecía vacía, aunque había cuatro personas en ella. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa rodeados de un montón de libros.

- No entiendo por qué Ron se ha librado de estudiar hoy y yo no... –decía Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y aburrido.

- Porque él ha estado estudiando toda la semana sin parar y tú no. –le contestaba Ginny mientras pasaba las hojas del libro que tenía en las manos.

- Pero Ron sólo estudia para poder tener una excusa y estar cerca de Hermione sin levantar sospechas de que están juntos. Y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué no le dicen a tu familia que están saliendo juntos...

- ¿Acaso tú si le dirías a la mía que sales conmigo? –le dijo ahora mirándole a él con la cabeza ladeada.

- Eso es diferente y tú lo sabes. Si Ron lo dice no irán todos tus hermanos detrás de Hermione para matarla, en cambio detrás de mi sí.

- ¡Venga ya! No seas tan exagerado... es cierto que son bastante sobre protectores conmigo, pero no te matarían. –Harry puso cara de aliviado. –sólo te tendrían que ingresar en San Mungo, nada más...

- Gracias por los ánimos –dijo sarcásticamente.

- De nada –le dijo contenta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego volver a su lectura.

- Bueno, de todos modos esto no viene al caso. Explícame por qué para un día que estamos solos en La Madriguera estamos aquí estudiando...

- No estamos solos, Ron y Hermione están dando una vuelta por el jardín.

- Entonces como si estuviésemos solos... Tus padres están en la tienda con George y tu hermano y Hermione están ocupados seguro...

- Da lo mismo si estamos solos o no. Tienes que estudiar Harry.

Harry suspiró y se puso a leer. En el fondo sabía que Ginny tenía razón. Tenía que estudiar y aprovechar la oportunidad que la profesora McGonagall y el ministerio les habían dado. Todos los estudiantes de séptimo año podrían estudiar para un examen especial de EXTASIS a principios de septiembre, y si quería aprobarlo tenía que ponerse las pilas. Después de todo, aunque estuviese comenzando a implicarse en el mundo de los aurores, no podría ser uno oficialmente hasta no haber hecho sus exámenes finales. Y en el fondo le alegraba, no quería que su posición de "salvador del mundo" le ayudara también en esto. Pero con Ginny al lado, la cual llevaba una pantaloneta vaquera muy corta y una camiseta de tirantes muy pegadita a cuerpo, no había quien estudiase.

- El problema es que no me puedo concentrar. –decía Harry resoplando.

- ¿Por qué no? Si estamos solos. No hay nadie que nos interrumpa.

- ¡Por eso mismo no me concentro!

Ginny sonrió. Le encantaba hacerse derogar y que fuese Harry el que fuese a buscarle a ella.

- Pues da lo mismo que estemos solos. No vas a lograr hacerme cambiar de opinión. –decía Ginny negando con la cabeza.

Harry vio como ella volvía a posar su mirada en el libro. Tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de tocarla... pero ella se empeñaba en estudiar. Sí, el examen era muy importante y lo hacía por su bien, pero es que nunca podían estar solos en casa, y para una vez que lo estaban él tenía que aprender estúpidas recetas de pociones. Además, entre que los Weasley aun no sabían nada de que su pequeña hija se besaba por los pasillos a escondidas con su "hijo adoptivo" y que después de la última batalla todo el mundo estuvo muy deprimido no habían tenido verdaderamente tiempo para estar los dos solos.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ginny podía estar pasándoselo bien, pero prefería quedarse metida en casa con la tarde tan buena que hacía sólo por estar con él. Tenía suerte de estar con ella. Era más de lo que alguna vez podría haberse imaginado y encima, preciosa. La contempló mientras leía. Hasta así era hermosa. Con su larga cabellera pelirroja cayéndole delicadamente por los hombros y con ese gesto que tenía ella de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando, que hacía que Harry se volviese loco.

No pudo soportarlo más. Se acercó a ella y cogió el libro que tenía entre las manos para tirarlo contra el suelo. Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Se acercó a ella más aun, la agarró por la cintura, e inclinándose encima de ella, empezó a besarla. Ginny no se hizo esperar y le respondió el beso. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a acariciarle el bello de la nuca.

Ginny terminó de echarse en el sofá y dejo que Harry hiciese lo mismo encima de ella. Seguían besándose, como si los hubiesen pegado con cola y no pudiesen despegarse. Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró. Ella le sonreía. Tenía los labios rojos y se había puesto colorada por el calor que hacía y por tener tan cerca a Harry. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. La amaba, hace tiempo que no podía negarlo. Es más. No quería negarlo.

- Te quiero.

Ginny se quedó callada. Esas palabras le habían sorprendido. Harry no solía mostrar sus sentimientos muy a menudo y menos expresarlos con palabras.

- ¿De verdad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, cuantas menos palabras menos ocasión de meter la pata.

- Es bueno saberlo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Y ahora a estudiar.

Acto seguido le dio un fugaz beso y se deshizo de sus brazos, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y cogiendo otro libro.

Harry se quedó callado, serio, sin poder reaccionar. Esperaba otro tipo de respuesta a su declaración de amor…

- ¿Ya?- La pelirroja le miró sin entender.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… yo… acabo de decirte que te quiero y… ¿no me dices nada?

- No, si yo…

- No sé, esperaba otra cosa.- Harry se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada atónita de su novia.- ¿Qué te parece un "yo también te quiero" o un "y yo a ti"? Incluso un "gracias".

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Bueno…

Lo cierto es que Harry llevaba un tiempo queriendo decirle esas dos palabras a Ginny y esperaba una respuesta un poco más efusiva por su parte.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Harry, ya sé que me quieres, y no hace falta que me lo digas para que lo sepa.

Sabía que Ginny tenía razón, pero por una vez, esperaba palabras bonitas que expresasen sentimientos.

- Pero si lo que quieres es que te diga cuanto te quiero…- Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Harry lentamente, pronunciando las palabras con la mayor pausa posible.- Yo te lo digo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Harry, pero este enseguida volvió a fingir enfado. Ginny le acarició, recorriendo su cara de arriba abajo con la llema de los dedos.

- Porque te quiero, Harry. Más que a nada.

Miró a su novia a los ojos, luego a la nariz, las pecas, la boca… y se acercó a ella para besarla…

- Ya me parecía a mi.- Rió separándose justo antes de que sus labios se juntasen.

- ¿A sí?- Preguntó la chica impaciente por recibir su beso.- ¿Tan seguro estabas?

- Bueno… si la hermana de tu mejor amigo se pone roja nada más verte y mete el codo en el plato de la mantequilla… te planteas algunas cosas.

- Eso fue porque de pequeña era muy torpe.

- Y no hablemos ya de tus dotes poéticas…

- Pues si tan evidente era tardaste mucho en reaccionar.

Ginny le si ola espalda, fingiendo ahora ella estar enfadada.

- Ya sabes que yo soy de entendimiento tardío.

- Ya…

- Ginny…

Ella seguía sin hacerle caso, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón y haciendo oídos sordos a las llamadas de Harry.

- Ginny, vamos… Ginny…

Pero la chica no pudo contestar, porque Harry se echó encima suya y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella reía como una loca.

- Harry ¡Basta!

- Di que me quieres.

- No, ya no… ¡Harry!

Ginny continuaba retorciéndose de risa bajo los musculosos brazos de Harry, que la apresaba mientras la torturaba en una sesión incontrolada de cosquillas.

- Di que me quieres o no paro.

- ¡No! Para por favor…

- Si no lo dices, no.

- ¡Vale, vale! Lo confieso.

Harry paró y la miró expectante, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Te quiero.- Ginny se incorporó unos segundo para darle un beso.- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

Comenzó a besarla y esta vez no había tonterías ni interrupciones que lo parasen. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, tocarla, besarla… Y una oportunidad como ese día no se presentaba todos los días. Se apoyó mejor en cima suya, encajando su cuerpo en el de ella y disfrutando del contacto de la piel. Ginny seguí besándolo con pasión y en la mente de Harry sólo había una imagen: Ginny riendo. Riendo como hacía segundos atrás, como reía cuando pasaban toda la tarde juntos en el lago del colegio, como reía cuando gastaba una broma a Ron… Como no la había visto reír desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y si las cosquillas eran la solución perfecta para poder empezar a volver a ver a la Ginny que recordaba, alegre y divertida por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se las haría cada día. Porque por algo se empezaba…

Pero ya habría tiempo para las cosquillas más tarde… Ahora era momento de besarla. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Recorrió la pierna de la chica con la mano acariciando su muslo hasta llegar a la cintura, donde comenzó a subir más arriba, decidido pero despacio, para llegar a la "Tierra prometida" por debajo de la camiseta.

"Ploofff"

Se escuchó un ruido.

Ron tenía que aprender a hacer menos ruido y molestar menos.

Harry y Ginny se incorporaron, esta última con la intención de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada.

Pero no era Ron a quienes se encontraron en el hueco de la chimenea recién llegados vía Red Flu contemplando un panorama poco esperad con los ojos como platos…

- Señor Weasley, señora Weasley…

"_Vamos Harry, piensa algo rápido, quizá no te hayan visto…"_

Los dos se levantaron del sofá lo más rápido que pudieron y con las caras más rojas que el pelirrojo más pelirrojo de todo el linaje Weasley.

- Esto… esto no es lo que parece…

Ginny rodó los ojos ante la frase de su novio.

"_Que frase tan original… Por si había alguna duda, tú las has borrado…"_

* * *

**_Hola a todos!!_**

**_Siento mucho haber tardado en escribir pero me fui de vaje con el colegio a París y e estado mala (bueno, sigo con catarro...) así que este capítulo es el resultado d emis delirios por haber estado en la capital del amor y... por la fiebre XD Espero que os haya gustado y... muchas graias las personas que me dejan un review con su opinio, sugerencia, crítica... se agradece muchísimo de verdad. Y nada, a seguir dejando reviews.... jajaja_**

**_Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo cap!!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hace demasiado tiempo qu no pasaba por aquí para escribir, porque sí que suelo pasar para leer... Y después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a escribir en mis historias... espero qu eno se me haya olvidado cómo se hace xD Un saludo y un beso enorme a odos los que leais y... ya lo sabe´s, Un review siempre es muy bienvenido ;P_

**Capítulo 5:**

_Cuando pasan cosas raras_

_Que antes nunca nos pasaron_

_Derramándose en el alma_

_Como flores de verano_

…

Harry se estaba desesperando. Si seguía ahí mucho tiempo iba a terminar perdiendo la paciencia, y poco le faltaba… Todo aquello era una auténtica estupidez. Se lo repetía una y mil veces y aun así, no movía un pie para irse. Era absurdo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Si Ron le viese se reiría de él. Y no sin razón… ¿Se podía saber por qué demonios seguía ahí intentando algo imposible?

"Esto es una tontería…" Se repetía una y mil veces.

Harry resopló y miró a su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante. ¿Desde cuando le había importado tanto el aspecto que tenía? Siempre le había dado igual si llevaba el pelo revuelto como de costumbre o bien peinado (cosa imposible con su pelo) ¿Se podía saber, entonces, por qué demonios llevaba veinte minutos frente al espejo con el peine en la mano intentado tener un buen aspecto?

La respuesta era fácil, y él lo sabía: Ginny.

Desde hacía semanas intentaba tener una buena imagen delante de ella, hacer comentarios ingeniosos y no mucho el ridículo delante suya si era posible… Aun seguía preguntándose como una chica podía tener ese poder sobre los hombres, volver su mundo patas arriba y ni darse cuenta.

Pero la gota que había colmado el vaso era haberla escuchado a ella y a Hermione esa misma mañana...

…

_Se había quedado dormido y Ron, persona para la cual la comida era extremadamente fundamental, ya le esperaba en el Gran comedor. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo al pasillo. _

_- ¡Harry!_

_Se giro para ver quien lo llamaba y encontró a Cormac McLagen sorteando a la gente por el corredor para poder alcanzarle. No soportaba a ese tío… antes de que pudiese llegar a él, cambió de dirección a paso ligero y en cuanto encontró un pasillo vacío se echó por encima la capa de invisibilidad. Enseguida vio a McLagen cruzar de largo por el pasillo y suspiró aliviado. _

_- ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio!_

_- Dime que no es verdad, Hermione._

_En cuanto escuchó esas dos voces las reconoció enseguida: Ginny y Hermione se acercaban. No sabía que hacer. Las vio aparecer delante de él, Ginny reía a carcajadas y Hermione estaba ligeramente ruborizada._

_- Bueno… son bonitos.- Dijo con simpleza._

_- Puede… pero ¿Y qué me dices de Michael Corner eh? Ese chico tenía unos ojazos impresionantes, siempre que te mira fijamente parece que te va a decir algo importantísimo por la intensidad con que lo hace._

_Un momento. ¿Michael Corner? ¿Ojazos? ¿Estaba Ginny alabando a su exnovio?_

_- Pues eso no lo se, habrá que preguntárselo a Cho Chang a ver que opina.- Rió su amiga._

_- Si, y mas allá de que ya no esté mas con él, he de reconocer que el chico no esta nada mal. ¿Te has fijado en su pelo? Siempre perfecto y bien puesto como si acabara de salir de la ducha._

_No es que el fuera un cotilla… sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. "Espiar a tus amigas… que bajo has caído Potter…" Es solo que… ¿A quien quería engañar? La conversación le interesaba. Se quedó callado y quieto para seguir escuchando._

_- ¿Cuándo estabas con él era en eso en lo que te fijabas?- Pregunto Hermione arqueando una ceja._

_- Claro que no, no seas tonta, pero he de reconocer que eran una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de eé…_

_Las dos chicas se fueron alejando poco a poco y Harry ya no podía escucharlas. Se quedó inmóvil. Las palabras de Ginny aun retumbaban en su cabeza… ¿A Ginny le gustaba Michael por su perfecto pelo? Como un acto reflejo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y observó su reflejo en una de las ventanas del pasillo: su pelo era de todo menos perfecto…_

…

Y ahí estaba el, con cepillo en mano intentando darle forma a la mata negra que tenía en su cabeza. Si conseguía enderezar una parte, la otra se volvía a su sito original; si conseguía peinar el flequillo, la parte de la nuca se ponía rebelde; Si aplastaba un lado, el otro se abultaba… No envidiaba en nada a las mujeres por querer estar siempre con buen aspecto…

Se dio por vencido, no podía más. Resopló y se miro por última vez al espejo. El pelo no le había quedado peinado, sino más bien algo raro por los hechizos que había intentado usar. Volvió a resoplar. El poder que ejercían las mujeres sobre los hombres debería estar prohibido…

…

- ¿Te has fijado en como traga? En serio que a veces pienso que por hermano tienes a un cerdo…

- Vamos Hermione, ni que no estuvieses acostumbrada a ver comer a Ron.

Las dos amigas se dirigían a la sala común para coger los libros y comenzar el día escolar. Pero un día más, la palabra que mas salía de la boca de Hermione era: Ron.

- De todos modos ¿Qué más da? Aunque se tirase un eructo en tu cara te seguiría pareciendo atractivo…

- No… si…- Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate.

- ¿A caso me equivoco?- Rió Ginny pícaramente.

Hermione no contesto, no hacia falta.

- Y hablando de eso.- Ginny se paro frente a su amiga y le hablo con voz seria.- ¿Se puede saber qué ves tú de atractivo en el idiota de mi hermano?

- Sus ojos.- Ginny le miro sin entender.- Son tan inocentes, tan despistados… cuando le miro a los ojos veo al niño de 11 años que se sacrificó en la partida de ajedrez para salvarnos, el que disfruta como loco devorando ranas de chocolate, el que…

- Vale, vale, si te creo, pero… ¿enserio?

- Sí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

Ginny se quedó callada un momento y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Si Ginny! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio!

- Dime que no es verdad, Hermione.

- Bueno… son bonitos.- Dijo con simpleza.

- Puede…- Ginny se que callada un momento, nunca se había fijado en los ojos de su hermano.- Pero ¿Y qué me dices de Michael Corner eh? Ese chico tenía unos ojazos impresionantes, siempre que te mira fijamente parece que te va a decir algo importantísimo por la intensidad con que lo hace.

- Pues eso no lo se, habrá que preguntárselo a Cho Chang a ver qué opina.- Rió Hermione.

- Si, y mas allá de que ya no este mas con él, he de reconocer que el chico no esta nada mal. ¿Te has fijado en su pelo? Siempre perfecto y bien puesto como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

- ¿Cuándo estabas con el era en eso en lo que te fijabas?

- Claro que no, no seas tonta, pero he de reconocer que eran una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de el…

- Pelo.- Bufo Hermione.- La gente le da demasiada importancia al pelo.

- Puede, pero a mi no me mires, que el pelo que mas me gusta pertenece a alguien que no creo que ni sepa lo que es un peine.

Hermione rió al saber de quien hablaba su amiga. Harry tenía un pelo imposible.

- Tan negro, tan despeinado, tan rebelde… En serio, es muy sexy.

- No por favor, no quiero imaginarme a Harry sexy.

Las dos amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Si las escucharan Ron y Harry… Menos mal que ellos no se preocupan por esas cosas. ¿O si?

…

No quería ni ir a entrenar. En cuanto le viese Ron en los vestuarios se iba a reír de el, y no era para menos. Había probado tantas cosas raras con su pelo aquel día que se había quedado hecho una masa exageradamente compacta y pegada a la cabeza. Así al menos seguro que no se le despeinaba…

- ¡Capitán!

No, esa voz no…

- Hola Ginny…- Dijo girándose hacia ella en frente de la puerta de los vestuarios.

- Hola.- Dijo sonriente.- ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo?- Pregunto con una mueca de horror en la cara y los ojos como platos

- ¿Esto?- Pregunto tímidamente señalando su cabeza.- Es… un hechizo que no a salido bien.

- ¿Puedo arreglarlo?

- Por favor…

Ginny cogió su varita y murmuro unas palabras mientras apuntaba a su cabeza. De repente sintió una liberación de peso en ella. Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pudo notar que su pelo volvía a ser el de siempre.

- Espera un momento.

Ginny alzo las manos y las colocó en su cabeza. La giró levemente a un lado, luego al otro, miró su pelo con detenimiento… entonces sonrió y con las dos manos alborotó el pelo de Harry hasta dejarlo tan rebelde como siempre, o más.

- Estás mucho mas guapo así, hazme caso.

La pelirroja le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y entró en los vestuarios.

Estaba claro, no iba a volver a usar un peine en la vida.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

_Y parece una novela hasta el tiempo de trabajo_

_Y es la música deshielo un teléfono llamando_

…

Harto, así estaba. Parecía que el verano pasaba lentamente, que cada segundo era una hora y cada suspiro una eternidad. Sólo quería que todo aquello acabara, alejarse de allí y no volver. No hacer nada le estaba volviendo loco. Se apoyó en su escritorio y vio los periódicos viejos acumulados unos encima de otros y El Profeta de esa mañana todavía sin leer.

Suspiró. Todo era tan complicado… Cómo desearía poder viajar en el tiempo, volver unos meses atrás y revivir los momentos más felices que había pasado en Hogwarts. Pero eso no sucedía así como así, no era como mover la varita ligeramente y que te saliera un hechizo bien hecho. No. Se frotó con los dedos por debajo de los cristales de sus gafas. Estaba cansado, tremendamente cansado aunque no hubiera hecho nada. Tanto pensar en Voldemort, en su plan, en los horrocruxes… le había puesto los nervios de punta. Estaba seguro que por ello le debían haber salido unas cuantas canas de regalo.

Sí, era su misión, lo que debía e iba a hacer. Pero lo que menos deseaba. Conseguir su venganza había hecho que perdiera demasiadas cosas por el camino, y estaba arto de perder. Porque el nunca ganaba y si lo hacía enseguida se lo arrebataban o lo acaba él antes para que lo hiciera otro.

Le pegó una patada frustrada a la papelera que tenía al lado, la que una vez fuera de Dudley, y el ruido hizo enloquecer a Hedwig dentro de su jaula. La miró y sonrió. Su compañera había sido su único contacto con el mundo mágico durante los largos veranos que tenía que pasar con los Dursley, siempre trayéndole cartas de Ron, de Hermione, de Sirius… y en aquel momento, cuando más le gustaría usarla, era cuando no podía. Nunca pensó que alguna vez querría usar a Hedwig como vía de comunicación para entregar cartas de amor. Pero después de todo daba igual, nunca la iba a usar para eso.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se desplomó en ella. Los pies se le salían ligeramente del colchón y la almohada no tenía la sábana que la cubría. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho con ella? Tampoco le importó. Terminó de acomodarse y cerró los ojos. Hacía días que no dormía bien y eso le estaba pasando factura. Estaba demasiado cansado. No dormía bien desde antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, desde antes de que todo cambiar.

Desearía volver a esos días en los que era más feliz de lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo podía recordar. Cuando lo que más entorpecía su sueño era saber cómo lograr que Hermione no le regañara por "molestar" a Ginny en sus estudios.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar esos momentos. En ocasiones no hacía falta un pensadero para recordar con nitidez algunas cosas…

…

_- ¿Estás seguro de que a Hermione le ha parecido bien?_

_Ginny le miraba alzando una ceja y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le abrazaba por los hombros y con una mano le hacía pequeñas caricias en el pelo. Estar así era verdaderamente gratificante, de pie apoyado en aquel árbol, disfrutando del tiempo y de la compañía de su ya no tan estrenada novia._

_- La verdad, preferiría que no nombraras a Hermione cuando te beso._

_- Qué bobo eres…- Dijo entre risas hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.- Ahora en serio, ¿No le has dicho nada no?_

_- Em…_

_- Harry…- Le miró acusadoramente, pero se estaba divirtiendo._

_- Quise hacerlo, tenía toda la atención, pero luego me entretuve…_

_- ¿Sí? ¿Con qué?_

_- Contigo.- Sonrió y volvió a besarla lentamente, saboreando los labios de la pelirroja._

_- ¿Sabes que luego va a matarme no?- Le dijo cuando se separaron.- En cuanto vea que no aparezco a la hora prevista por la biblioteca sabrá cuál es la razón._

_- De verdad que iba a avisarle que luego te iba a "raptar" pero… eran minutos desaprovechados, entiéndeme._

_- Para raptar a una persona hace falta llevársela a la fuerza y… ¿a caso as oído que me quejara?- Harry negó con la cabeza tontamente.- Aunque puede que sea mejor que le diga a Hermione que no quise venir… así el sermón te lo da sólo a ti._

_- Oh, muy bonito… muy bonito…_

_Volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla con una sonrisa en los labios. Y es que cada vez que estaba con ella todo era tan fácil, Podía ser él, divertirse, bromear, besarla, decirle cosas un tanto cursis que esperaba nadie las escuchara… y sentirse a gusto, sin vergüenzas. Era mirarla y relajarse, besarla o tocarla y que sus preocupaciones se fueran de su cabeza. No podía culparle Hermione por querer estar con ella a todas horas._

_- Creo que la revolución de los gnomos de 1871 podrá esperar un rato ¿no?- Dijo Ginny mirándole sugerentemente._

_- No creo que cambie mucho la historia si la lees dentro de 20 minutos…_

_- ¿Qué tal 30?_

_Fue Ginny esta vez la que volvió a ponerse de puntillas y acercar sus labios a los suyos para besarlo. Y no le importaba. Después de haber visto cómo se comportaban Ron y Lavender durante el curso, juró que nunca iba a ser tan baboso como ellos. Y en el verano en La Madriguera, siempre pensó que el nunca sería tan cursi y pegajoso como Bill y Fleur. Pero ahora que esa pelirroja era suya… no podía evitar querer estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Definitivamente el amor atontaba a las personas…_

_- Además, yo podía ayudarte a estudiar… No es Hermione la única persona que conoces que cursa un año más avanzado que tú._

_- Sí, ya… respecto a eso…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿No te fías de mis dotes como profesor?_

_- No, de lo que no me fío es de tus conocimientos.- Harry la miró sin entender.- Admite que historia de la magia no es tu punto fuerte._

_- Puede que tengas razón… Quizá no sea la mejor idea si quieres aprobar._

_- De todos modos gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta…_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Bueno…- Ginny se pegó más a él y empezó a hacerle circulitos con el dedo en el pecho, por encima de la camisa del colegio.- Puedes enseñarme otras cosas… y no me refiero a asignaturas del colegio precisamente…_

_Harry se puso rojo ante la sugerencia, pero no le importó al notar que las mejillas de Ginny también se habían vuelto ligeramente coloradas y no le miraba a los ojos por la vergüenza al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Llevaban tres semanas saliendo y habían aprendido a besarse de la mayoría de formas posibles. Conocía la boca de Ginny tan bien que casi parecía suya._

_- Y… ¿qué clase de cosas puedo enseñarte yo?_

_La estrechó más entre sus brazos, rodeando más fuerte su cintura, para que supiera que, a pesar de que estaba nervioso, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a mirarle, todavía un poco avergonzada._

_- Tú te has ofrecido a ser el profesor, tú decides._

_- ¿Ya tienes tiempo para hacerme un hueco entre revolución y revolución de los gnomos?_

_- Bueno… puede que te conceda 45 minutos…_

_Harry sonrió al ver como su novia subía el tiempo de descanso de sus estudios para estar con él. Definitivamente iba a enseñarle un par de cosas._

_- Creo que será mejor una hora._

_Ginny le miró divertida y se acercó a besarle de nuevo, esta vez sin intención de separarse en un largo rato. ¿Qué más daban los gnomos cuando Harry Potter te estaba besando?_

_Entonces escuchó el ruido de un teléfono que… un momento, los magos no utilizan teléfonos…_

…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el blanco techo de su cuarto en Privet Drive, con los pies todavía fuera de la cama, Hedwig armando escándalo y el sonido del teléfono retumbando en sus oídos. Podía tener recuerdostan vividos como ese, pero definitivamente un pensadero donde poder revivirlos era mucho más útil…


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

_Cuando pasan por tus ojos_

_Bellos rostros, bellos cuerpos_

_Y tú no te das ni cuenta_

_Hasta que los tienes lejos._

…

Había soñado con algo como eso desde que podía recordar. Era una tontería, algo que hasta los niños que todavía no han entrado en Hogwarts Son capaces de hacer. Pero ir de la mano de Harry Potter por los pasillos del colegio hacía que miles de mariposas saltasen en su estómago y que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase por su cara.

Respiró hondo para que eso no sucediera y lo consiguió. Después de tanto tiempo había conseguido un magnífico autocontrol de sus sentimientos involuntarios. Sacó el pergamino que acababa de terminar del bolso y comenzó a leerlo intentando distraerse. Podía ser que después de tanto tiempo anhelando ese momento hubiese sucedido, que por fin fuese la novia de Harry Potter, pero tampoco quería demostrar tan claramente delante de todos su gran entusiasmo. Eso era algo que prefería guardarlo sólo para él, para su novio.

Hasta decirlo en su mente sonaba raro. Incluso antes, cuando sólo era una ilusión de su corazón parecía menos extraño unir en una frase las palabras "Harry" y "su novio". Pero estaba segura de que no iba a tardar en acostumbrarse a eso.

Siguió leyendo las líneas que acababa de escribir. Lo cierto era que esa redacción no era precisamente su mejor obra, pero tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta que la había terminado de escribir a todo correr hacía menos de diez minutos. Era alucinante el tiempo que ahora dedicaba a estar con Harry haciendo… nada. Porque eso era lo que hacían, nada. Pasaban el rato en compañía hablando de todo y de nada, besándose y haciendo bromas. Y en esos momentos que pasaban juntos se sentía más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Sonrió para sus adentros y miró contenta hacia enfrente. Alumnos de unas y otras casas pasaban despacio junto a ellos y muchos les miraban asombrados todavía de la nueva pareja que desde hacía una semana se había formado en Hogwarts. Pero su dicha terminó cuando, caminando hacia ellos, apareció Cho Chang con su elegancia y delicadeza, moviendo graciosamente su perfecta melena negra.

Cho Chang… Siempre tuvo envidia de ella. Envidia porque Harry la veía y a ella no. Porque Harry la quería y a ella no. Porque Harry la consideraba atractiva y a ella… no. Se le removieron las entrañas al notar cómo Harry sonreía cuando ella pasó por su lado y frunció el ceño apretando con fuerza el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Cho Chang… incluso ahora Harry se fijaba en ella…

* * *

Jamás pensó que se sentiría de ese modo. Había visto muchas películas en los que los protagonistas acababan juntos y recordaba la novelas de la televisión que tía Petunia le obligaba a ver. Sabía lo que se tenía que sentir cuando habías conseguido a la chica. Pero la mezcla de sensaciones que él sentía en ese momento mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Ginny de la mano, superaba mil veces la idea que se había formado en su mente.

La miró de reojo y la vio repasar su redacción de herbología que había acabado hacía unos minutos por dejar los deberes para última hora. Y en eso él debía declararse algo culpable, pues la razón de que Ginny pasara menos tiempo con casi cualquier cosa, era suya. Pero nadie podía culparle si deseaba estar con ella a cada rato. Los momentos que compartían juntos eran los más agradables del día y nadíe podía reprocharle nada por querer acaparar a su novia a cada rato.

Novia… Una sonrisa tonta se le escapó al pensar en esa palabra. Todavía sonaba raro decirlo. Incluso mentalmente. Y es que nunca se imagino que el nombre de "Ginny Weasley" estuviese ligado a las palabras "su novia". Había estado todo el curso deseando poder cambiarse más que nunca de vida con otro. Nunca pensó que el elegido sería Dean Thomas, pero así era. Verles agarrados de la mano, besándose e incluso compartiendo miradas cómplices había sido un suplicio para él. Y ahora que todo aquello había acabado, que los días de sueños calientes con Ginny y de pesadillas de Ron persiguiendolo con un bate habían acabado (por o menos la parte de las pesadillas), estaba decidido a disfrutar lo más que pudiese. Pues había aprendido de mala manera, que hablando de él, el tiempo apremia cuando se trata de pasarlo con un ser querido. Y Ginny ahora era más que querida.

Sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño y apretar el pergamino con fuerza pero disimuladamente. Por alguna extraña razón le encantaba verla furiosa, le divertía. Siempre y cuando él no tuviese la culpa. Pues por genética o costumbre, Ginny Weasley daba tanto miedo como su madre cuando se enfadaba seriamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó.

- No, qué va…

La observó enrollar su pergamino y meterlo con cuidado de nuevo en su bolso mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, no pasa nada.

Le miró con su mejor sonrisa fingida y continuó mirando al frente. Sabía que mentía. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella se le adelanto. Siempre lograba eso, comenzar a hablar antes de que él tuviera que hacerlo.

- Harry… yo… ¿Te parezco atractiva?

La cara del chico se puso igual de roja que los colores de su corbata. La miró a los ojos sorprendido, intentando adivinar si aquella era una pregunta trampa, si estaba ante una de las bromas de la pelirroja.

- Em… pues…

Ginny rodó los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

- Da igual, olvídalo, no sé ni por qué he preguntado nada.

Se le puso un nudo en el estómago al escuchar el tono de voz con el que Ginny le hablaba. No estaba enfadada, ni furiosa, sólo… ¿triste? ¿Desilusionada? Se acercó a ella y, agarrándole de la muñeca la aparto de aquel pasillo lleno de estudiantes hasta uno contiguo que estaba totalmente vacío.

- ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

Harry la había arrinconado contra la pared y no tenía posibilidad de escapar. Agachó la cabeza para no tener que mirarle a los ojos.

- Es una tontería…

- Cuéntamela.

Cogió aire y se armó de valor. Algún día iban a tener que hablar de Cho.

- Cho te gustaba y…- Harry la miró confundido sin saber de qué estaban hablando.- Bueno, ella es tan… atractiva. Y… ahora ha pasado al lado nuestra y se te a puesto la misma sonrisa de tonto que ponías el año pasado cuando la mirabas…

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja al comprender por fin de qué iba todo aquello. ¿Cho Chang? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podía ser que Ginny Weasley tuviese celos de ella? Y más pensar que él seguía pensando en ella… Por Merlín… ¡Si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que pasaba junto a ellos!

- ¿Estás celosa?- Preguntó divertido alzando las cejas mientras Ginny se encogía de hombros todavía sin mirarle a la cara.- Vaya…

- ¡No te rías! Esto es vergonzoso, no debería haberte dicho nada.

- ¡No me río! Enserio. Es sólo que… es agradable ver después de todo un curso queriendo matar de Dean… tú también eres capaz de ponerte celosa.

A Ginny se le escapó una carcajada ante la confesión del chico y lo miró a los ojos, viéndose reflejada en sus gafas lo roja que estaba. Y se maldijo por dentro al ver que parecía que volvía a tener diez años.

- Entonces, antes, en el pasillo…

- Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que pasaba al lado mía, te lo aseguro.

Cualquier rastro de rubor en sus mejillas desapareció ante aquel comentario. Se apretó contra Harry queriendo besarlo y divertirse ella también.

- Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.- Dijo jugando con la corbata de su novio.- ¿Te parezco atractiva?

Harry volvió a aponerse rojo ante aquella pregunta, como minutos antes lo había hecho. Pero no se acobardó ni dejó arrinconas a Ginny contra la pared ni un milímetro.

- Ginny… ¿En serio? Parece mentira que preguntes algo así…ç

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Preguntó divertida. No iba a estar conforme hasta que se lo dijera.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó con fuerza, haciendo que la distancia que había hasta al pared desapareciera y Ginny chocara suavemente contra la piedra del castillo.

- Me vuelves loco.- Le confesó en el oído una vez dejó de acaparar su labios.

¿Cho Chang? ¿Quién podía pensar en ella cuándo salía con Ginny Weasley?

* * *

_Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar este fic, pero cuando llega la inspiración..._

_Espero que os haya gustado ;P_

**_Susi_**_, es para ti, por ser mi consejera oficial y por darse la idea de este cap. Te quierooo!_

**_Iruna_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

_Y se busca algún amigo_

_Para hablarle de todo eso_

…

Se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Su cabeza le decía una y otra vez: "Harry, por favor. ¡Compórtate! Eres un hombre." Pero sus piernas no le respondían y su boca no articulaba las palabras que pasaban por su corazón. Y estaba allí, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto a los jardines de Hogwarts, abarrotados de alumnos que disfrutaban del buen tiempo y él… estaba petrificado. "Qué estupidez", pensaba una y otra vez. Si ella podía hacerlo… ¿Por qué él no? ¿Acaso no tenía alma de Gryffindor y genes Potter? ¡Eso tenía que ser pan comido!

Suspiró abatido y se frotó los ojos tras las gafas. Estaba resultando ser el peor novio de la historia. No era que antes de salir con Ginny estuviera convencido de que iba a ser un experto si lograba salir con ella… pero lo suyo era para echarse a reír. Siempre era Ginny la que daba el primer paso, la que se armaba de valor y tomaba las riendas de su reciente relación. Fue ella la que casi tuvo que acabar pidiéndose a sí misma Salir, la primera de los dos en no sonrojarse cuando se besaban, la primera en enfrentarse a Ron después de aquella maravillosa tarde en los jardines después del partido. Incluso la primera en mover decididamente su cuerpo y meter mano… Sólo una vez había dado él el primer paso, cuando se besaron por primera vez. Y desde entonces… Ginny le tomaba la delantera… ¡Era un novio desastroso!

Él tenía que ser el romántico, decidido y valiente de la relación. Ser el que la sorprendiese y el que hiciera que todos los momentos que pasaban juntos fueran especiales. Y no el torpe y acojonado chico de dieciséis años que era en esos momentos.

Se tiró abatido en la cama y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. ¡Él quería haber sido el primero en hacerlo esta vez! ¡En eso quería haber sido el primero! Pero no… Como siempre, Ginny le había superado…

Y no era justo, porque él quería haber sido el primero en hacerlo, en decir "Te quiero".

Llevaba una semana buscando el momento adecuado, respetando los silencios y alargando las conversaciones románticas. Y todo había sido inútil. No había logrado decir nada. Ni una sola palabra salía de su boca llegado el momento. Simplemente se quedaba… petrificado.

Y entonces apareció Ginny, con la energía y vitalidad que siempre parecían rodearla, con la sonrisa más sincera que había visto nunca y la alegría que lograba hacer feliz al hombre más desgraciado del mundo… Y sin más, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin dudar un segundo ni quedarse quieta por las dudas, se lo dijo. Dos palabras: Te quiero.

Y él volvía a estar petrificado. Sin darle ninguna respuesta y a abrazándola torpemente al lograr reaccionar y mover las manos. Porque le había sido imposible decirlo.

Te quiero… Dos palabras… ¡¿Por qué le resultaba tan endemoniadamente difícil decirlo? Por Merlín… Se había enfrentado más de una vez a Voldemort… ¿Cómo era que no podía decir dos estúpidas palabras?

- Te quiero… Te quiero… Te-quie-ro…- ¿Por qué cuándo estaba el solo no le resultaba tan difícil?- ¡Te quiero!- Dijo con confianza.

- Y yo a ti, tío.- Sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Ron cerca de él.- Pero lo nuestro es imposible, no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermana.

Se quitó la almohada de la cara despacio y vio a Ron delante de él, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y las cejas alzadas esperando explicaciones.

- Muy gracioso.- Ironizó Harry sentándose con la espalda apoyada a la cabecera de la cama.

- Si no me lo decías a mí… ¿A quién?- Preguntó Ron visiblemente divertido mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- A nadie.

- ¿A nadie? Mmm ¿Debo preocuparme por que hables solo?

- ¡No hablaba solo! Yo simplemente… pensaba.

- Pensabas… ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa o voy a tener que volver a enterarme de lo que le pasa a mi mejor amigo delante de cincuenta personas en la sala común de Gryffindor?

- ¿Estás seguro?

Ron asintió. Después de enterarse de que Harry se había pasado todo el curso gustándose de su hermana y sin confiar en él para decírselo, se había propuesto a sí mismo hablar más de esas cosas con Harry. Dejar que él… se abriera, por decirlo de algún modo.

- ¿Qué hacías?- Volvió a probar suerte.

- Yo… bueno… practicaba.

- No te estarás enamorando de tu almohada, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ron!

- Está bien, está bien… Cuéntame.

- Verás… esta mañana estaba en los jardines con tu hermana.- Ron rodó los ojos. Últimamente Harry y Ginny no se despegaban para nada.- No estábamos besando y entonces ella…

- Un momento, si esta historia incluye situaciones que me van a traumar no quiero oírlo.- Dijo poniendo cara de asco al imaginarse las posibles cosas que podían hacer esos dos cuando nadie los veía.

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?- Ron hizo una señal para que continuara hablando.- Entonces ella me dijo que… me quería.

Ron asintió y miró a su amigo para que continuara con la historia, pero al ver que este lo miraba con su mejor cara de cahorrito abandonado se dio cuenta que la historia había acabado.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

- Bueno… sí…- Dijo Harry torpemente asombrado de la normalidad con la que se lo estaba tomando todo Ron y enormemente avergonzado por esa conversación.

- ¡Como si no supieras que mi hermana te quiere! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Nada. Es sólo que… Yo no puedo decírselo.

- ¿No la quieres?- Preguntó poniendo mala cara.

- ¡Sí! Supongo que sí, pero… No sé por qué no puedo decírselo.

- No sé, Harry. Nosotros hemos crecido en una familia donde cada dos por tres se nos decía cuanto nos quería pero tú…

- He crecido con los Dursley.

- Supongo que se te hará más difícil decir eso que a los demás.

- Puede ser… Es sólo que me gustaría…

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose les sacó a los dos de esa novedosa burbuja de confesiones que habían formado. Una conversación que seguramente no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Con una de vez en cuando tenían suficiente… Una mata de pelo del mismo color que la de Ron se asomó por la puerta y al ver a Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella y corrió a la cama de su novio, se subió a ella y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, le besó con ganas.

- ¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso cuando hay personas delante?

- La solución es que te vayas hermanito.

Harry sonrió contento. Le encantaba la personalidad de Ginny. Su novia se volvió a abalanzar sobre él y a besarlo con energía. Parecía mentira que se viesen todos los días, porque cada vez que se juntaban, se besaban como si no lo hubiesen hecho en mucho tiempo. Harry terminó de echarse en la cama con Ginny encima y sólo alcanzó a escuchar las protestas de Ron y el ruido de la puerta volviendo a cerrarse.

- ¿De qué hablabas con Ron?- Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

- Cosas de chicos.

- ¿Cosas de chicos?- Se extrañó Ginny sabiendo lo poco que les agradaba a Harry y a Ron hablar de sentimientos.- Dime la verdad, ¿De qué hablabais?

- Quidittch.

Ginny asintió satisfecha y volvió a besarlo y Harry no se quejó. Ya abría tiempo para seguir hablando con Ron…


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

_Y se duerme a sobresaltos_

_Y se sueña con un beso_

_El amor comienza_

…

Él no era de esas personas románticas que tenían sueños de color de rosa y se imaginaba situaciones de película con la mujer de su vida. Por eso, últimamente estaba llegando a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo tonto. Absolutamente tonto. ¿Y la culpa? Esa pelirroja con la que llevaba soñando ya dos meses. Dos meses en los que el día se lo pasaba imaginando situaciones donde él y Ginny acababan besándose y noches llenas de sueños en los que Ginny se arrojaba a sus brazos, confesaba la gran atracción que sentía por él y luego se besaban como locos.

Siempre la misma imagen en su mente.

Besos. Besos largos. Besos cortos. Besos en los que él toma la iniciativa y otros en los que la toma ella. Besos cargados de pasión y besos lentos en los que disfruta cada segundo. Besos premeditados y besos que te toman por sorpresa.

Pero siempre besos.

Y se estaba volviendo loco. ¿La razón del monotema que había invadido su mente? Aquella imagen que por una extraña razón le torturaba. Ginny y Dean besándose. ¿Desde cuando Ginny besaba a nadie? ¿Desde cuando lo hacía de ese modo? Y sobre todo… ¿Desde cuándo él quería ser el destinatario de esos besos?

Cada noche lo mismo… Cada día lo mismo.

Besos y más besos.

Lo más curioso de todo era que, después de un tiempo había empezado a dejarle de molestar aquello. Ya no intentaba distraerse con otra cosa. Todo lo contrario. Se había sorprendido al notar cómo, cada vez más a menudo, esas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza conscientemente. Como por las noches, cuando cerraba los ojos y esperaba soñar con ella.

Y esa noche sucedió lo mismo. Se tumbó en la cama, apoyó la cabeza cómodamente en la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando que la imagen de la pelirroja inundara su mente.

_- Hola Harry.- Le decía Ginny en ese tono encantador que su mente reproducía cada noche para deleite de sus oídos._

_El escenario de esa noche era el pasillo en el que comenzó todo este problema. Sólo estaban ellos dos y Ginny se acercaba a él despacio pero con decisión._

_- El otro día nos visteis a Dean y a mí aquí… ¿lo recuerdas?_

_- Cómo olvidarlo._

_Hablaba firme y seguro, tal y como le gustaba imaginarse delante de ella. Aunque la realidad fuera un poquito diferente…_

_- Lo nuestro no funciona, no nos va bien juntos. En realidad…- Imaginaba a Ginny acercándose a él tentadoramente.- No era él con quien me hubiese gustado que me pillaran besándome._

_- ¿A no?- Se hacía el desentendido Harry. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que su mente iba a imaginar segundos más tarde.- ¿Y a quién querías besar?_

_Se imaginó rodeando la cintura de Ginny lentamente, rozando cada milímetro de sus caderas con la yema de los dedos mientras la atraía hacia él, acercando su cara a la de ella hasta poder sentir su aliento._

_- ¿Hace falta que lo diga?_

_- Me gustaría oírlo…_

_- Quiero besarte a ti, Harry Potter. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me vuelves loca…_

_Esas palabras, aun producidas por su imaginación, hacían que se pusiera nerviosa y se emocionara._

_- Entonces bésame._

_Y se imaginó a Ginny terminando de acercarse a él y besándolo suavemente pero con pasión mientras la poca distancia que los separaba a ambos quedaba en el olvido. Y Harry le correspondía. Porque le encantaba la sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando se imaginaba besándola y rodeándola con sus brazos._

Y así, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, se acomodó mejor en la almohada y empezó a quedarse dormido, con la imagen de Ginny y él besándose en su cabeza.

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que ser Harry Potter?

¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que suceder de un modo diferente al resto?

¿Por qué no podía tener un noviazgo normal y corriente?

Él era el chico. Él debía ser el lanzado y decido de la relación. Él tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

Pero cuando se acordaba de que Ginny ya había salido con Michael y Dean, aparte de hervirle la sangre, le aparecían unos sudores fríos nada agradables. Porque, ¿cómo iba a estar él a la altura? Antes de estar con Ginny sólo había besado a una chica. Y la cosa no había ido muy bien que digamos… Así que sólo pensar en el hecho de la experiencia de Ginny y de su casi nula trayectoria… le temblaban las piernas.

Con una chica normal, eso hubiese desanimado a cualquiera, pero tratándose de Ginny Weasley era peor. Porque esa preciosa pelirroja había estado enamorada de él desde… ¿siempre? Seguro que por su mente habían pasado miles de situaciones donde él era todo un Don Juan y la besaba con pasión. Pero él de pasión entendía poco. ¿Cómo iba a lograr superar esas expectativas?

Suspiró y apoyó los brazos en su pupitre. Su profesor de pociones hablaba, pero él no le escuchaba. Hermione apuntaba todo en un pergamino mientras Ron parecía tan aburrido como él. Pero seguro que su mente no estaba tan confusa como la suya.

Ginny… A todas horas Ginny.

Pensaba que al empezar a salir con ella los sueños y los quebraderos de cabeza acabarían. Pero no.

Ahora podía hacer realidad todos esos sueños que habían invadido su mente y no era capaz. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Temor? ¿Inseguridad? Ni idea…

Sólo quería cogerla y no soltarla. Hacer realidad los sueños que habían estado pasando por su mente tantos meses…

_Ellos dos sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts mientras compartían el tiempo libre hablando de todo y de nada. Con Ginny apoyada en él mientras se reían animadamente y bromeaban juntos. _

_Y Ginny girándose hacia él, acariciándole la cara con las manos y besándolo como besaba a Dean tiempo atrás. Y él le devolvía el beso, seguro y decidido. Y lo hacia bien. Rematadamente bien. Y a ella le encantaba. Porque era agradable imaginarse que era el mejor chico con el que había estado la pelirroja._

_Quizá Ginny se separaría de él, le miraría con picardía y le diría con una sonrisa lo que él quería escuchar._

_- Das unos besos magníficos, Harry… Mucho mejor que los de Dean o Michael…_

_Y él ni siquiera le dejaría tiempo para hablar más, porque la volvería a besar y a volver a demostrarle que tenía razón en sus palabras._

El profesor Slughron le llamó la atención y salió de su ensoñación. Gruñó en voz baja al volver a la realidad. En ocasiones los sueños son mucho más agradables que la realidad. Y sobre todo, si esos sueños te hacen todo un experto besando que hace que tu novia se derrita…

* * *

Los días habían pasado. El clima era más caluroso. Los días más alegres… Y los sueños se habían convertido en recuerdos.

Porque ya no necesitaba imaginarse situaciones en las que Ginny se acercaba a él y le besaba con desenfreno. No. Ya no hacía falta. Ahora sólo bastaba con tumbarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y recordar…

Recordar cómo la había besado rápida e inocentemente al verla por la mañana cuando le había dado los buenos días y ella le sonrió alegre.

Recordar esos besos robados en los pasillos, detrás de las estatuas o en las clases vacías antes de despedirse y tomar rumbo cada uno hacía su respectiva clase.

Recordar la hora de la comida, donde por primera vez veía a un Weasley dejar de lado la comida. Porque había cosas más interesantes que hacer…

Recordar las horas de estudio donde las respuestas correctas eran un premio y el premio el mejor beso del día.

Recordar los momentos solos después de la cena donde la capa de invisibilidad se convertía en el mejor testigo de sus besos a escondidas.

Recordar los besos largos que Ginny le daba antes de dormir para que, como ella decía, soñara con los angelitos y si tenía tiempo, con ella.

Recordar a Ginny…

Recordar sus besos…

Que su imagen, su recuerdo, fuese lo último que viese antes de dormir. Y así, conciliaba el sueño perfectamente.

_- Buenas noches.- Le había dicho minutos atrás antes de despedirse._

_Y luego había venido un beso. Y otro más. Y otro…_

_- ¿No te ibas a dormir?_

_- Sí… Pero es más divertido quedarse aquí. Además… Nadie me asegura que sea conmigo con quien sueñes por las noches._

_Y Harry se había soltado una carcajada. Porque Ginny siempre conseguía hacer que se riera._

_- ¿Con quién voy a soñar si no?_

_- No lo sé… Pero tendré que asegurarme._

_Y entonces Ginny le había vuelto a besar. Pero esta vez más profundamente, abriéndose paso con la lengua en la boca de Harry y abrazándolo por todos los lados a donde sus manos alcanzaban. Y Harry le correspondía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

El único problema de todo esto era recordar demasiado y ponerse demasiado contento con el recuerdo. Después de todo… Ron seguía durmiendo en la cama de al lado…

* * *

Hay mil cosas que se le pueden regalar a un amigo por su cumpleaños. Miles de ellas. Desde la más cara y extravagante al más mínimo y preciado detalle. Cualquier cosa.

El problema era que Ginny no era su amiga. No. Era algo más. Algo menos. Pero no solamente su amiga. Por eso, no había tantas cosas que Ginny podía haberle regalado y, sin embargo, su regalo de cumpleaños había sido el más especial de todos.

Le había tomado por sorpresa aquel beso. Sí. Pero tenía que reconocer que había sido el obsequio perfecto para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Tumbado en su cama plegable en el cuarto de Ron y mirando al techo sin poder dormir. Todo el rato venía a su mente lo mismo. Ginny. Su regalo. Su beso…

Si la besaba se olvidaba del mundo. Y le hubiese gustado olvidarse de todos un poco más de tiempo. Ron había abierto la puerta devolviéndole a la realidad, pero una pequeña parte de él, todavía emocionada por la situación, no podía dejar de imaginarse dentro de ese cuarto de nuevo. Con Ginny. Con sus besos. Sin ningún hermano mayor que interrumpiera…

Sólo ellos, ese pequeño espacio y su imaginación para recrear qué podría haber pasado si nadie los molestaba, si ese beso hubiese continuado.

Porque se estaba haciendo mayor. Los dos los hacían. Y los inocentes paseos agarrados de la mano habían comenzado a dejar paso a sueños donde el y Ginny intimaban mucho más. Y le encantaba imaginarse qué hubiese ocurrido en esa habitación…

_A lo mejor él y Ginny hubiesen seguido besándose de ese modo en el que nunca lo habían hecho. Con tantas ganas y emoción reprimida. Como si fuese el primer beso. Como si fuese el último. Y entonces él la hubiese abrazado más fuerte, asegurándose que de verdad estaba allí, con él. Y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_Y se hubiesen sentado en la cama. Y él le habría mirado a los ojos, esa mirada que tanto le costaba sostener. _

_Quizá entonces hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía. Para decirle que la quería. Contarle lo que tenía que hacer. Explicarle que podía ser que no regresara. Para despedirse._

_Y entonces, si todo dependiese de él, de ella, de su imaginación y de sus deseos... Se hubiesen despedido como él quería. Demostrándole todo lo que sentía. Besándola hasta quedar sin aire y haciéndola suya en esa pequeña habitación._

Pero la realidad era otra. Y no estaba en ese cuarto. Ni estaba con ella. Ni había ocurrido nada de lo que su mente acababa de recrearle para él.

Sólo una cosa. Ese beso. Ese regalo.

* * *

Nunca se lo había dicho y era ahora cuando empezaba a intuirlo. Quizá los demás ya lo supiesen. Incluso ella ya se había dado cuenta. Pero él era así, lento para el amor… Y cuando para el mundo seguramente ya era un hecho, Harry comenzaba a darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Ginny.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla que casi daría cualquier cosa por verla, por asegurarse de que su pelirroja estaba bien y a salvo. Pero sabía que si quería eso, tenía que hacer todo lo contrario. Alejarse. Protegerla.

Y estando así, pasando tanto tiempo alejados, se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos, de lo que extrañaba verla y hablar con ella, de que cada vez que leía su nombre en el mapa de merodeador algo dentro de él se estremecía. De que daría cualquier cosa por volver a sentir durante un momento el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos.

No tenía que ser un beso largo, apasionado o de esos que te dejan sin respiración. Un beso. Nada más. Sólo un beso.

Sonrió inconscientemente al imaginarse ese beso mientras la observaba en el mapa.

La imagen de ese beso era la prueba. Se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado tres semanas de vacaciones sin hacer absolutamente nada... más que esto. **

**Un beso!**

**Iruna**


End file.
